


Night Lines

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-17
Updated: 2006-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-27 11:24:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10808082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Neville knows it can't last, but he holds on while he can.





	Night Lines

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Written for [](http://nefyr.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://nefyr.livejournal.com/)**nefyr** who requested _H/N, uber-angst, Harry doesn't usually open up, but he's breaking and can't take it anymore._ \- I think I'm pretty sure I took on way more of Neville's POV than you wanted but I definately think got the angst so I hope you like it. Also my first attempt at H/N.

* * *

The slow rustling of sheets is an unmistakable commotion in the otherwise quiet common room. Taking the sounds as a sort of cue, Neville slips silently out of his bed and shuffles across towards the other side of the room. He pauses almost uncertainly in front of the dark maroon curtains.

“Harry?” he whispers. There is no sound from within and Neville thinks the room, if possible, has gotten even quieter. Without waiting for more of a response, Neville pulls back the hangings and slips inside.

“Budge over, Harry.” Neville lifts the edge of the blankets as he climbs in, resting his head next to Harry’s on the pillow. It really is far too small for two teenaged boys but they are used to it by now and it only takes a few moments of shifting before Harry relaxes against Neville’s chest.

“I’m not leaving,” Neville says gently.

“But what if…”

Neville traces a line down Harry’s bare back. “No.”

“Not even if…”

“No.” Neville cuts him off again. “I Love You.” He says it with determination, as if that will make it more true.

Harry doesn’t say anything back. He never does, but his grip on Neville’s forearm tightens.

“I-” but Harry cannot finish his sentence.

“I know.” Neville says, because he knows what he wants it to mean.

It is a long time before Harry falls asleep and Neville doesn’t leave. He stays there, stroking Harry’s hair and smoothing away the frowns that come along when his face and body go taut in sleep; the demons of the day coming out to play in his dreams.

Neville tries not to fool himself. He knows this is as close to peace as he will ever find with Harry, and even this won’t last. So he stays close while he can, pretending that the dark is enough.


End file.
